All Around Me
by Kouzumi93
Summary: Hinamori's perspective on the day that Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. Songfic to Flyleaf's All Around Me.


Here's something I haven't done in a while. I don't even know why it only came to me a few weeks ago that this song seemed to fit the part where Hinamori sees Aizen again, but I decided to write it. I was going to make an AMV, too, but I'm too lazy and too busy.

I hope I'm not violating any rules here with this.

Disclaimer: Bleach is the brainchild of Tite Kubo and the song, 'All Around Me' belongs to Flyleaf.

Legend

"Talking"

_**Song Lyrics**_

_Thinking_

All Around Me

By Kouzumi93

Hinamori's point of view

_**My hands are searching for you**_

_**My arms are outstretched toward you**_

_**I feel you on my finger tips**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

"A-Aizen-taicho..." I take a shaky step towards my captain. My arms are out in front of me, and when I feel them brush against the haori that Aizen-taicho is wearing, I grasp onto it as if my life depends on it.

I'm on the verge of tears now.

I just can't believe this.

_**As fire runs in through my being,**_

_**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**_

I don't even remember how much time has passed since I saw Aizen-taicho dead on the wall. I've been so mixed up that I don't think I can tell what's right and wrong. But that doesn't matter now.

Nothing matters now.

I feel the tears start to flow as I realize that this is definitely Aizen-taicho here in front of me.

Aizen-taicho is alive! I feel that I can go on again.

I have something to live for, again.

_**I'm Alive**_

_**I'm Alive**_

I hear him telling me why he had to leave me and go into hiding, but I tell him it's alright. I tell him that it doesn't matter anymore.

I wonder if it ever mattered. After all, I had known that he couldn't be dead. Aizen-taicho couldn't have left and died like that. There was no way.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savouring this heart that's healing**_

I'm crying all out now. I'm so glad that Aizen-taicho is here with me right now. So glad that I can hardly breathe now. All of the emotions are overflowing inside me and overwhelming me, trying to swallow me whole.

But I'm elated. Ecstatic. Overjoyed. In heaven.

_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

Aizen-taicho gently places his hand onto my head. I remember that last night I saw him alive. The night where he put his hand on my head, just like now, and comforted me about my insecurities.

I can tell. If there were any doubts in my mind, they're completely gone now.

This really is Aizen-taicho!

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say**_

_**We are alone with you**_

_**I am alone and they are too,**_

_**With you**_

I hardly even remember that Ichimaru-taicho is here as well. My whole consciousness is focused only on Aizen-taicho. Nothing else is here. Nothing else that matters, at least. It's just Aizen-taicho and myself.

Alone.

Because Aizen-taicho is my whole world. I don't need anything else.

_**I'm Alive**_

_**I'm Alive**_

He holds me in his arms as my tears continue to fall.

He envelopes me with his presence. All I can feel is him. My senses are on overdrive. They're overloaded.

But I'm perfectly happy.

I don't think I've felt this happy in my life.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savouring this heart that's healing**_

"Ushiro?" I ask Ichimaru-taicho, but the look on his face tells me that I won't be getting an answer out of him any time soon.

So I turn around slowly.

And I see the man that I thought I would never see again in my life. The tears well up in my eyes.

_**So I cry**_

_**The light is bright**_

_**And I see you**_

I feel as if all of the life that was drained when I found Aizen-taicho's body on the wall has been returned to me.

Aizen-taicho never died. It was all a lie.

He's alive.

And I've never been so alive, myself.

_**I'm Alive**_

_**I'm Alive**_

_**I'm Alive**_

I pray that this moment, where he's holding me in his arms, can last forever. I never want to let this go.

Ever.

If I can just keep this in my heart, everything will be better.

I just know it will.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savouring this heart that's healing**_

Aizen-taicho places his hand onto my head and I grasp at it. Right now, I feel like he is my only hold onto reality, and I need to hold on tight so as not to drown or get lost in it.

Aizen-taicho starts a string of apologies and then starts on why he had to go away.

I tell him that it's alright. I know that he will never leave me.

Because he came back to me.

_**Take my hand I give it to you**_

_**Now you own me all I am**_

_**You said you would never leave me**_

_**I believe you, I believe**_

Aizen-taicho...

I'm at peace.

Thank you.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savouring this heart that's healed.**_

* * *

"How is she?" Isane watched Hinamori as she 'slept.'

"She'll recover. Physically, that is." Unohana-taicho responded calmly.

"Physically?"

"Yes. I believe Aizen has damaged her mind beyond immediate repair."

"I see. Poor Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Unohana was silent for a moment. "The only thing that will help her now is time. And neither time nor her recovery is guaranteed."

It was Isane's turn to be still. Then, "I hope she doesn't take Aizen's betrayal too hard."

~The End~

It was a stupid way to end this, I know, but I didn't know quite where to draw the line. I'm actually rather proud about how this came out, and I hope you liked it enough to review it or add it to your favourite stories.

It was a bit anti-climatic what with it all being a dream, but with this being Hinamori and her having just gone through some traumatic events, I suppose it is likely that something like this may have happened in her dreams and that's why she still believed in Aizen.

I don't know if this will be well received by the community, but I do hope that it made sense and that you, at least, enjoyed it.


End file.
